


I Know You Wanna See Me Naked

by chewysugar



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Nudity, Social Media, Stripping, TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewysugar/pseuds/chewysugar
Summary: MJ participates in a little social media challenge with surprising results.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	I Know You Wanna See Me Naked

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my recent infiltration of TikTok.

Wrapped in a towel and carrying an iPhone wasn’t the most scantily clad she’d ever been. Even though Mary Jane received adulation galore for the mere appearance of her. But modeling and acting were all part of the show. As she’d learned, even at her relatively young age, novelty was fatal to repetition.

Her present endeavor had nothing to do with anyone else but herself and Peter. At least for now. The people who followed her on TikTok (for videos she honestly didn’t find amusing) would get their own sneaky peek depending on whether or not she thought the clip worthwhile.

Keeping the camera pointed at her feet, she walked down the hall from the living room. Peter had disappeared to their bedroom after getting a hit on his various wrongdoing radar systems. Well, if he thought he was just going to swing out on her when the police were more than capable, he was out of his radioactive mind.

Only her feet were visible as she walked. Each step made her blood rush warm just that little bit more. He still had the power to flip the right switches and make her light up like a knife electricity grid.

She opened the door to their bedroom, and stopped short for half a moment. He already had his whole Spider-Man kit on, and one leg over the windowsill.

Not a chance, tiger, MJ thought. She pulled her towel from her body and threw it clear across the bed.

Spider-sense alerted her hero to the oncoming projectile. He turned, eyes wide and staring straight at her. Stunned by the very sight of her standing in the door completely naked, Spider-Man toppled off the ledge of the window. A split-second later the towel hit the glass, and then slid to the floor.

“Well I’ll be,” MJ laughed, still recording her video. “Spider-Man broke into my apartment and now he’s just seen me buck ass nekkid. Whatever should I do?” Then she removed her thumb from the recording circle. That would be all her followers saw, if she even endeavored to post the video.

Spider-Man got dazedly to his feet. Mary Jane could have kissed herself for the reaction she’d incited in her lover boy. He stood dumbfounded for a moment, staring at her.

“This is deliberate,” he said drunkenly.

“Sure is.”

“Social media’s going to be all over this.”

“They aren’t the least of what I want all over me.”

“Careful, Miss Watson. Your entendre is at risk of getting double-y.”

“You’re stalling, Mister Parker.”

He peeled his mask off. “Yeah. I am. Mostly on account of not being able to move.”

Mary Jane sauntered across the floor to the edge of the bed. “And why would that be?”

” ‘Cause Walking would be awkward right now.”

With a smirk of satisfaction, MJ climbed across the mattress, leapt into his arms, and wrapped her legs around his waist.

“Come on,” she said. “How’s about we engage in something we can’t show on social media?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment, kudo or bookmark if you so choose. 
> 
> I hope everyone is staying safe and relatively positive. If you need something to do you could always go to TikTok...


End file.
